


Equal on shaky ground.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Mondokuro more like "fucking huge nerds: the ship", this is for shslrarepairs week btw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding the card felt like a grenade. Pin pulled off, and if she didn't let it go, it would implode, destroying herself and the area around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal on shaky ground.

Day 2. Diamond: Purity; "stone of invincibility"; lightning; fearlessness. 

Pairing: Oowada Mondo x Ikusaba Mukuro. 

Title: Equal on shaky ground. 

/////

Oowada Mondo was a thunderstorm, turning a depressing shade of gray, slow rumbles serving as warning to those close to him. No one seemed to dare to venture out to the storm, afraid of raging lightning striking them down the second they stepped too close.

Ikusaba Mukuro was someone who dared.

As a soldier, she wasn't afraid of someone like him. Her flat eyes had seen so many worse people on the battlefield, using cruel, terrible tactics against her team members, their own team, their families, and the innocent. Her own sister was the same, willing to do anything in order to get people to fall in despair.

Mukuro didn't fall in despair. Instead, her strong legs carried through the path of black sludge, not afraid of falling and sinking, being sucked in and having it enter her, becoming a part of her. 

But she knew Mondo was in danger. She could see it in his eyes. They were hiding something deep, something heavy, and Mukuro knew Junko could see it to.  
She wanted to get to him before Junko did.

It was selfish, really, but Mukuro was in love with him. She didn't mean it to happen, didn't will it or want it. She couldn't even attempt to hide it, from own self of course, it kept bursting out of her chest with every attempt.

Mukuro and him were alike. Soldiers in their own battlefields, pressure from teammates and siblings nearly suffocating them, finding ways to cope with what tried to break them. He became violent, and so was she, but she was the calm before the storm. He was always the storm. The two could balance out each other well.

But for now, she was stuck to protecting watching him from afar. 

When he was at his lowest, where Junko would be trying to crawl into his skin, letting her parasites leave her body to infect him, she hurried to bring back up to hope. Sometimes, she would get Naegi to just do his thing, or one of the other friends of Mondo, or find a way to get him to befriend someone that still feared his presence.

But rarely, rarely did she have to do this.

Mukuro almost felt fear for a second, something more foreign to her then all of the other emotions, holding the card in her hands. A anonymous message, filled with hopeful words, to keep Mondo to keep on going. There was even a subtle hint to watch out for Junko.

Holding the card felt like a grenade. Pin pulled off, and if she didn't let it go, it would implode, destroying herself and the area around her.

So, she had hurried to enter the empty males locker room. Junko had gotten information from her followers of which locker belonged to who, and she had demanded Mukuro to remember it. It really helped out in these rare situations.

She reached Mondo's locker without trouble, easily taking off the lock in order to open it wide. There was nothing inside the locker, which was good. She didn't need to stare and linger at whatever he would keep inside. 

Mukuro gently placed the card down, completely flat. She was about to close the locker and redo the lock, when the worse possible situation began to play out.

"OI! What th' fuck are you doin'?!" Before the sentence is finished, Mukuro has already swiftly turned, seeing Mondo not too far away from her, holding a sports jacket-not his size or color, she noticed- in his hands. And once the sentence is finished, Mukuro had decided on a course to escape.

The first step was to throw the lock at him, and she did. Mukuro carefully threw it at him, so it would most likely would land just an inch away from his feet, or just graze at his chest or leg while it was falling down. But the natural reaction of any person is to step back to avoid it, and he did, giving her more time to run off.

Strong legs took off, muscles working like they always did, leaving the rows and going to the right, where there were more lockers but it was an open hallway. She went all the way up, and easily swerved to the left, then ran upwards once more to reach the door. 

Mukuro pushed the heavy doors wide open, and continued running, pretending not to hear Mondo's faint yells. She ran with no clear idea of when she should stop, but she at least planned to get far, far away from this part of the school.

After minutes of fast-paced running, shortcuts, and a few impressive flips and jumps, Mukuro had entered a safe place. The rooms for her class in Hope's Peak Academy. She hurried over to her room, unlocking it in a second, then closing the door behind her. She locked it before she did anything else. 

Mukuro let out a sigh, and let her right hand rub the temple of her forehead. It didn't take long for her to process everything that had happened, and it made her feel both embarrassed, angry, and nervous. 

Mondo knew she wrote the note, and she knew he would read it. He would know she cared for him. Of course this had to happen to her. 

Mukuro wondered if she had to dress up as Junko anytime soon.  
...............................................

She didn't have to.

So the next day, Mukuro got her school uniform on, early in the morning. She was always a early riser, something implanted from years of being in the military. She could function on little to no sleep for days, ready to suddenly jump into combat or tackle an important math test.

But once she had opened her door, Mondo was standing in front of her. 

"We need to talk." He said simply. Her chest feeling like thunder was brewing.

"Alright." Her voice was steady, and she stepped back. He closed the door, locking it to. Mukuro stayed standing, waiting for anything he had to say and preparing how to explain the damn card.

He went for a move she didn't expect, saying, "Do you like me?"

She froze, and stared at him. Mondo clenched his fists, swallowing something thick and looking away from her. 

"God damn it, you do..... fuck, why?" 

"Huh?" Mukuro furrowed her brow, confused by what he was talking about. He kept his head down, to the point where she couldn't see his eyes.

"Why th' fuck do you like me? I'm not.... anybody you should like. I'm a fuckin' gang leader, okay? Why do you... care about me? You ain't nothin' like me. You don't do this shit for other people."

Mukuro just stared back, silent. But in her head there were a whirlwind of words, that formed sentences strung together to explain her motivations, to detail why she had fallen for such a man.

His face began to redden. "Are you tryin' to make a big joke outta me!? Because, fuck, I don't hurt girls but you're really askin' for somethin' with this shit!" 

Mondo slammed his fist against the wall.

"ANSWER ME, GOD DAMN IT! YOU SHOULD BE GOIN' FOR A BOY BETTER THEN ME!" Mukuro's head hung low, and she struggled to get her mouth moving.

"I.... I'm....."

"Huh!?" 

"I'm..... not any better then you, you know." 

He took a step back, and the despair in his eyes hardened. She cursed herself mentally, clenching her fists so her fingernails could dig into her palms. But, now she had to continue. Mukuro licked her lips. She stared at her feet.

And she began to speak.

"I don't know what you've done. I don't know that much about your past, Oowada-kun. But... I know this Oowada-kun. He's strong, yet he has troubles fitting in, feeling awkward with the... more normal people, people who haven't been through he's went through. But he can make friends. He can fit in with society. He just needs to try hard. And he can be kind, protective, funny... all sorts of positive things. Oowada-kun may not be a person who knows what to feel or can figure out his emotions... but he can feel." She lifted her head, a almost somber expression on her face.

"Oowada-san is human. And very handsome." She blurted the last part out, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment. Honestly, she was so bad at this.

Now it was her turn to look away, staring at the wallpaper on the right side of her room. She could hear him breath, and it seemed more labored and shaky as time ticked on by.  
"I-IKUSABA!" He shouted, and she turned her head to him, and not only was he practically all pink, a few tears seemed to be developing in his eyes.

"THANK YOU, THAT'S LIKE, TOO FUCKIN' NICE OF YOU. UM, D-DO.... FUCK, WAIT, NO. OKAY, SO ARE YOU FUCKIN' OPEN TO GO OUT ON SATURDAY!?" Mukuro was so surprised, her body created a normal reaction. She gasped in surprise.

"I-I-I....!" 

"Y-YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT, YOU KNOW!" He shouted back at her, and Mukuro forced herself to respond. She had to raise her voice, so she didn't sound too weak after the whole thing.

"I'LL DO IT! I'M HAPPY THAT WE HAVE A MUTUAL INTEREST IN THIS!"

"GOOD, ME TO! WHERE DO YOU WANNA GO!?"

"I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, YOU CHOOSE!"

"OKAY, GOT IT! I HOPE THIS RELATIONSHIP TURNS OUT WELL!"

"ME TO!" 

After their awkward, shouting match was over, they paused, going over what each other had said and what they had said themselves. Mondo rubbed the back of his head and she, again, began looking around the room. But then when she saw the time, she grabbed her book bag.

"I got to go. It's still early, but for me, this is late. I'll.... see you later, Oowada-kun." 

"G-Got it...." He left first, and held the door open for her. She thanked him, giving him the rarest of smiles before the whole thing truly overwhelmed her. She took off, holding her bookbag against her chest, as it thumped with nervousness and hope at this newfound relationship.


End file.
